


Under the starry sky

by Conreeaght



Series: Incarnation of Mischief (Loki Month) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of Drama, A little bit of fluff, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Feels, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All Tony wanted was to run away. Not for good, perhaps, but just for a little while. To leave New York, the Avengers, all obligations and worries behind for few days. He felt like dissociating from everything, locking armour in his tower and then setting out somewhere far away (but in the reach of WiFi, though).</i><br/> </p><p>For <a href="http://lokimonth.tumblr.com/">Loki Month</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the starry sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tizzin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin/gifts).



> Something fluffy and romantic for [Loki Month](http://lokimonth.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Four prompt is Realtionship, so I chose FrostIron (for obvious reasons :P)  
> A little bit of drama, a little bit of fluff.
> 
> This time translated from Polish by me and betaread by [Ino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin)
> 
> Illustration by [Allantiee/Tizzin](http://allantieeart.tumblr.com/) <3

 

 

He touched down heavily at the landing deck and let the specifically designed robotic arms to take off the armour. It hasn't gone without hurting his already sore ribs. He walked into spacious living room, disregarding Jarvis' greetings on his way in.

 

All he wanted was to run away. Not for good, perhaps, but just for a little while. To leave New York, the Avengers, all obligations and worries behind for few days. He felt like dissociating from everything, locking armour in his tower and then setting out somewhere far away (but in the reach of WiFi, though).

He dreamed of short, yet quiet and peaceful, holidays. Therefore he planned every detail in advance to not leave anything to chance.

Flight on an exclusive plane.

A small cottage on the one of the Hawaii Islands far from the other people.

Hot days by a pool.

Warm nights on a private beach.

Just the two of them. All by themselves.

He wished to show Loki how beautiful place the Earth could be. He wanted to make love to him slowly under the clear, cloudless sky, then lie on soft sand and count shooting stars. He would probably have to explain to Aesir first that nothing is going to fall on their heads for real and what they're looking at is only a meteor shower caused by streams of cosmic debris called meteoroids entering Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speeds on parallel trajectories. But maybe he has known that already. Tony had no idea how advanced Asgardian astronomy was. At that very moment it wasn't important anyway, when all those elaborate plans were ruined by one damn phone call...

 

Loki must have been waiting for him already, because he materialized by his side ready to go at once. He looked stunning even in a dark, slim jeans and emerald basic tee.

"Sorry, princess, we're not going." He mumbled and reached for a whiskey bottle. When the tumbler was full, he crashed on the couch.

"Why shall we not do this here then?" asked Aesir, coming closer. He didn't look particularly concerned.

Tony just sighed. He felt too hurt, too tired even to stand up and go to bed.

"It's not the same. Look at the sky."He grunted, not gazing from god who approached the couch and was walking around it. He didn't close his lids until he couldn't notice him even out of the corner of his eye.

Few seconds later Tony sensed a single touch of Loki's cold hand straight taking the empty glass away. Man shivered when slim fingers have slipped into his ruffled hair and started to curl them into tiny tufts.

"Personally I do not see any problem, Anthony." Aesir purred, running fingertips over the mechanic's scalp. "My magic can take us there. Just say a word."

Finally, Tony relaxed a little and murmured while being caressed that way.

"It's already too late for that. Maybe next time." He promised rather to himself than to god. He must have looked abashed, since Loki stared laughing quietly.

"You are too melodramatic, my little. That is surely not the end of the world. I would know if it was." Tony heard right near his ear. "I think I could find remedy for that."

Aesir pulled out hands from the man's hair, certainly forming a proper hairstyle on his head before. It was Loki's strange way of showing affection that always caused pleasant, warm sensation in billionaire's chest.

"You need to get up," said god after a while, then pulled the man's arms and put him on his feet ignoring his unhappy groan. He took him by his hand to the middle of the living room, giving no explanation. He stood behind Tony's back and covered his eyes with pale palms.

"Oi! What the...?!" The mechanic struggled a little, but Aesir didn't intend to take his hands away.

"Hush! It is the only way to make sure that you will not be peeking." The warm breath enfold Tony's ear. "And, if you may, do not stir."

Despite Loki's request, he shuddered a little while god's fingers became even colder.

"Just please don't say you wanna set something on fire. Again. Well, Bambi?" asked Tony, recalling not very successful last year's Christmas party, when their beautifully decorated tree burst into green flames. He was in such mood right now, so that he wanted to remind Loki about that event, but he wasn't fast enough.

"You are hurting my feelings, Anthony, dearest." the god replied and Tony could swear that he smiled a little with the corners of his mouth. Ah yes, the ironic smile number two. A pièce de résistance of his lovely Trickster.

Both of them were silent for an unbearably long time. Loki didn't even twitch.

"It is done." He murmured, moving his hands away from his mortal's face at last.

Tony blinked few times.

They've been surrounded by a night sky - shimmering goldenly with stars emerging from among the numerous nebulas. The night was full of colours Tony had never seen before.

"Oh, god, Loki..." He said quietly, looking around in genuine disbelief and awe.

"That would be correct." Aesir favoured him with a pensive smile.

Everything around them was so marvelous. Until that moment none of Loki's illusion was so vivid, so alive.

"Is that... Asgard?" He asked eventually and god nodded without a word.

Tony noticed something new in his look and then he understood. It wasn't just an ordinary view, any normal, meaningless night. What Loki did was summoning one of his own memories from home, especially for him, for his lover. It must've been a truly happy moment for Aesir, since he didn't put on any of his gloomy faces. He looked gently and sincere, when he smiled this way.

One single star fell on the sky above them .

"Make a wish , Reindeer Babe," Tony whispered and turned to Loki..

"There is no need for that, Anthony, dearest," replied god, leaning over Stark. "I have everything I might have ever wanted."

They've been kissing as the thousands of stars were sliding down the dark sky above their heads.


End file.
